


Mightydimension Rebirth

by Kamen_rider_Dimension



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia, Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Additional Tags to Be Added, Adventure, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Friendship, Videogame References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25800652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamen_rider_Dimension/pseuds/Kamen_rider_Dimension
Summary: Brought into a world where fiction is no different from reality, Jieying should've thrived. As an actor with unrivalled skils in method acting, the masks he forged were finally of use. However, a man who only lives through fabricated characters is no hero. When a great evil thrives in the darkness, Jieying must use a power involuntarily accepted to change fate with his own hands.
Relationships: OC&5pb., OC&Tekken
Kudos: 1





	1. Enter the game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To the me of the past, a lot has changed. If you looked at the me of today, would you smile? Four years later, let's see how much I've improved.
> 
> A remake of my very first story.

Histoire was thankful for the magic that turned a Goddess' blood to rain. The people could withstand increased rainfall. If they were aware of just how blood their goddesses shed in vain, they would surely fall to despair. Knowing that the enemy they fought was each other would only drive such despair deeper. Yes, if there was anything Histoire could be thankful to the cursed Console War for, it was that much.

Just as she had done for countless aeons before, Histoire cursed the rash decision she had made alongside the original Goddess. Had they never been born, the four CPUs would never have grown to despise each other. Celestia would not have been disfigured into the horrific battlefield it was today. The balance Histoire and the original Goddess had so carefully cultivated with humanity would not lay shattered by their hands.

No, it was wrong to lay the blame at the CPU's feet. A Goddess couldn't be held to any mortal standard. To try and comprehend the mind of a divine being was a fool's errand. No, Histoire should've done a better job of guiding them. Had her hand been stricter, perhaps they would not have fallen so easily into war. Now, trapped within a leather cage bound by ancient magic, Histoire could only lament.

After all, it wasn't as if she could do anything. Not with how pitiful her state currently was. She could barely see the world around her, so long had her body and mind been separated. The power she once had was long since drained by her few attempts to change her fate. Now, it seemed she would be forever doomed to reside within her pages. Four heroes had refused her call, rejected by the boundaries between worlds. The likelihood of a fifth attempt bringing success was minimal, to say the least.

And yet… Histoire could not allow the world to fall into anarchy. A catalyst was crucial in preventing the downfall of Gamindustri. So long as the CPUs continued to squabble between themselves, humanity could only suffer. Though it would take the final remnants of her power, there was only one course of action.

Unseen by the world, an immense power gathered around Histoire's bindings. To any other, it would be beyond even the greatest sages' grasp. To one born to serve the Goddess like Histoire, it was but a drop of her original abilities. Even then, it may not have been enough for what she was attempting. All Histoire could do was hope; that her power would be enough, that a hero would finally answer her call. She didn't have any other choice. With the last vestiges of her strength leaving her body, Histoire wouldn't be awake to see the consequences.

It was a shame, for unlike her previous attempts, an answer came. Though the ritual was weak, incomplete and barely functional, it had finally found a power the world would not reject. the only issue was that the one who wielded them could not be called upon. The world they resided in was defended, guarded by warriors granted power over space and time. The power could be copied, but Gamindustri would have to find another soul to wield it.

And so, it did. Even though the ritual was intended to pierce a single world only, its power reached for another. One that would not deny its cry for help. One who would wield the copied powers to their greatest potential. As soon as the magic found its target, there was no time to be wasted.

* * *

" _The fate of this world lies in my next attack. Might as well make it a good one, right? Burning Blade!"_

Jieying moved with an inhumane elegance. It was no longer a badminton racket in his hand, but Munemori: an ancient blade blessed with the sun goddess' kiss. with all of his might poured into a single blow, Jieying didn't hesitate as he weaved an intricate dance of death. Though his sofa restricted just how far his feet could move, Jieying continued without flaw. So long as the sounds of flames filled his ears, the swordsman would not back down until the final strike.

" _Greater men than you have tried. Greater men than you have died!"_

" _And the wrath of those men empowers my blade!"_

As a demon beyond description was swallowed by divine fire, Jieying allowed his makeshift weapon to fall at his side. The righteous fury of a warlord melted from his features, replaced by a gentle frown as he glanced down. If his swing had been just a few millimetres tighter, then maybe his badminton racket wouldn't have bent in such an awkward angle. It was only proof that Jieying needed to improve his craft.

To the sound of rolling credits, Jieying reached out to the water bottle sitting to his side. Considering that he had never brought out his bottle, his sister had probably sneaked in at some point. That would explain the angry little note slapped onto the side of it. After so many copies of the same note, Jieying had grown used to ignoring them, barely a moment's hesitation before it was sitting in the rubbish bin.

He couldn't help it after all. His method acting would have it no other way. How else was one meant to so perfectly replicate a fake world if they didn't immerse themselves in it? Actors were vessels in which fiction became reality, a far more daunting task if the actor didn't believe in that reality. So long as Jieying could convince himself that he truly belonged to those fantastical worlds, the audience would have no choice but to accept that reality as well.

It was why videogames were so perfect as training. Were there any other media that allowed the viewer to immerse themselves to the same degree? For one seeking to learn the practices and nature of a character, what better method was there than living through that world yourself? In videogames, one could explore as they desired, did deep into every facet of the world forged by the developers' hands. Movies, books; they only allowed you to passive peer into their universes. Nothing else absorbed their viewer so fully as a videogame did. After all, the game can't continue without the player.

Jieying had burned through an enormous library for the sake of his art. From epic RPGs, to the latest shooters, to the craziest racing games - if Jieying needed to get into a mindset, he would buy whatever game facilitated that. Some might consider it unhealthy; many did. so long as it kept working, however, Jieying couldn't see a reason to stop.

His acting was feared and admired in equal measure. If a director asked for a warrior, they found a man who would tear devils apart. If they required a love interest, then entire audiences would swoon at Jieying's feet. None could deny that Jieying's form of method acting produced excellent results. Perhaps too excellent results, if the few near-scandals Jieying had been involved in meant anything. It was difficult to change mindsets once you devoted yourself to it, meaning those warriors and romantics had stuck around far longer than they probably should've. Just as many roles had been lost as gained thanks to his dramatic manner. That was probably why his sister had added the threat of therapy on the end of her notes recently.

"Ten days before the show. One day before the release of Mighty Action X." Jieying muttered to himself as he stared at the battered calendar hanging off the wall. So long as rehearsals kept going at the same pace, there wasn't anything to worry about. With the game's release, there might even be some new nuance he could add to his role. The main character was the energetic type after all; Mighty's cartoonish nature might add a nice comedic element to the play. "Should have enough money in the bank. Already bought food for the week…"

Jieying barely survived the trip to his bed before he was out like a light, dreams of games and plays flying through his mind. It meant he didn't seek the lilac light that burst into existence above him. All the better, for it might've prompted Jieying to fight back. Blissfully asleep as he was, the magic was able to pluck him out of the world without a single issue. By the time Jieying's sister peered into his room, there wasn't a trace of the man left to find.

"Brother…? Eh, probably out at the arcade or something…"

* * *

**"The goddess falls, yet hope is not lost."**

His body… he couldn't move a single muscle. No matter how much he struggled, his limbs refused to even twitch. It took all his energy to barely open his eyes. Not that it helped much, considering the indecipherable void that surrounded him. How a location could be so suffocating dark and blindingly bright at the same time was a mystery to him. All he knew was that he was completely at the whim of whoever brought him here.

**"The oracle is sealed, yet hope is not lost."**

"Goddess? Oracle? What's going on?" he was just about able to force out. When only silence answered him, he could only inwardly groan. Of course it couldn't be that simple. It never was. They wouldn't be playing to the 'mysterious powerful deity' trope if they didn't refuse to give out crucial information.

**"The people lose faith, yet hope is not lost."**

That was nice and all, but he had no idea who those people were. His family? His friends? Absolute strangers? What reason did he have to worry about them? Considering the incomprehensible realm he had been brought into, there were more important things to worry about than other people.

**"The hero falls alongside the goddess, yet hope is not lost."**

He felt it. A breeze beneath him, gradually growing in intensity. Limbs now free to move flailed wildly as he tried to retain his balance, only for his body to be thrown about. With his desperate struggles to simply correct himself, there was no time to watch the thousands of stars zooming past him, slowly being replaced by a familiarly blue sky. It was only when he smacked through a cloud that he comprehended the danger he was in. He would've screamed as the ground grew closer, but the wind smacking his face made it a difficult task.

**"Change fate. Do not let your story end here. Free me and prevent both my and your worlds from destruction."**

Physics said the best thing to do was make yourself as wide as possible. Spread out the force of the impact and maybe a few bones might remain unshattered. From the height he was falling from however, it was essentially a moot point. His body had long since reached terminal velocity. The impact was going to be fatal regardless. All he could do was pray that his luck would be better in the next life.

Thus, with an explosive impact that echoed throughout Lastation's landmass, Jieying began his path to an extraordinary future.

_**GAME START!** _

* * *

As Jieying opened his eyes, the sight of a torn blue gi caused to recoil. That he was even alive in the first place was confusing enough; his disoriented mind had no clue how to handle a foreign presence so close to him. At least the girl didn't seem too offended by his actions, more concerned than anything.

"Are… are you okay?" with her stuttered words bringing Jieying back to reality, the man took a moment to analyse the girl. The torn gi he had seen was even worse than he first realised, the black-haired girl's underwear on clear display. The top half hadn't even survived, only a black training bra covering her upper half, alongside a necklace reading 'Tekken'. That paired with the gloves made her status as a martial artist obvious, even if her current expression didn't. "I saw you lying there, in a crater, so I wanted to see if you were okay. That's all, p-promise!"

"Crater?"

In hindsight, it was obvious. With the power behind Jieying's landing, it was natural that the soft earth of the forest he had found himself in wouldn't survive. With the dizziness slowly fading from his head, Jieying was better able to comprehend the mutilated ground beneath him. Picking away the splinters of shattered wood from his hands, the man could only silently attempt to crawl out. With the weakness of his limbs, however, such a task was easier said than done.

"What... What's happened to me?" Jieying muttered, the slightest edge of desperation to his tone. "How am I still alive? How did I get here?"

"I…I don't know." Looking from the hand held out before him, Jieying could only stare confusedly at the girl's hesitant smile. "I was trying to do my training, but then I saw something strange in the sky. I-I saw it coming closer and I couldn't stop myself from looking. I never expected it to be a person! Ah, I never told you my name, did I? I'm Tekken – I'm a martial artist! Well, er, a martial artist in training… P-pleasure to meet you!"

"…Jieying." Was the man's careful answer.

A part of his brain was yelling like mad for him to remain silent. With the chaos that his mind had been thrown into, vulnerable didn't even begin to describe Jieying. To trust a random stranger in an unknown land while barely able to fend for himself was hardly the safest decision. Friendly greeting or not, anyone could take advantage of Jieying if he didn't guard himself.

One look at those innocent eyes, however, was enough to have Jieying accepting the surprisingly strong grip. From the way she spoke and acted, it seemed as if Tekken couldn't hurt a fly, martial artist or not. The kind smile that blossomed on her face when she suddenly reached behind her cemented that. Not that Jieying would ponder that for long, not with how fascinating the items she pulled out were.

"I nearly forgot! Here!" Tekken said blissfully as she pushed the strange items into hesitant hands. Though the contact was only momentary, the force behind it nearly brought pain to Jieying's arms. Tekken's lithe frame betrayed her true might, it seemed. "Seeing as they fell nearby, I assumed they were yours. I haven't seen anything like them!"

And neither had Jieying. At least, he didn't _think_ so. A bulky device of neon green and pink, two slots to the side and a massive lever upon the front. What function it could serve was a mystery. It was clear that it was meant to function with the pink cartridge Jieying held in the other hand, but that simply didn't make sense. With the strangely boisterous art on the front of the cartridge, the cartridge clearly held a game of some sort, but there was no inputs and outputs for a monitor or controller on the main device. If it was meant to be some sort of game console, it was doing an outstandingly terrible job.

"…Hang on. Mighty Action X?" the boy couldn't help but mutter as he stared at the pink cartridge. Indeed, the longer he looked at it, the clearer the truth became. The art plastered on the front of the cartridge was familiar to Jieying as he _had_ seen it before; he couldn't avoid the countless advertisements plastered on the internet and TV. "But the cartridge shouldn't look anything like this…"

"So you do recognise them? Thank goodness!" Tekken sighed, bouncing on the balls of her feet. Jieying settled for a brief nod. As strange as they were, the two devices had caught his attention. Better to keep them at hand than let the opportunity to learn more about them slip away. "Whatever they are, they're really tough to have survived the fall. _You_ must be really tough. Do you… do you know anything about how you got so high? I-if that's not too personal!"

"I… I can't, no." was all the man had to offer. He couldn't just say that he had randomly appeared in the sky in the middle of his sleep. Having to deal with the massive pain wracking his body was already hell enough. There was no need to add being seen as insane to the mix. Fortunately, Tekken didn't appear too keen to keep pushing. So long as he kept his origins secret, maybe she wouldn't put up too much of a fuss. "All I remember is waking up as I was falling. I don't even know how I survived the fall."

"So, you've lost your memories? That's horrible!" Tekken cried, Jieying doing his best to stifle his scream as she hugged him. It was a rash judgement, but one that Jieying wasn't in a hurry to correct. The more pressing issue was trying not to die in her arms. While he had dreamed of being hugged by a cute girl during his high school years, he never expected it to be so painful. That Jieying was still able to breathe at all was a miracle. "D-don't worry! I'll do my best to help you get them back! Maybe once we get back to Lastation, there'll be something to remind you!"

"Y-yeah. I hope so..." Jieying struggled to mutter in response. If there was any chance for an explanation, then Jieying would be happy to take it. Even if it was just knowledge of who the voice was, maybe the chaos of his current situation may start to fall into order. If that meant he had to pretend that he was an amnesiac, that would be simple enough. It wasn't as if he had any clue about the world he had mysteriously arrived at in the first place. For that to happen though, he needed to survive Tekken's affection. "I need to g-get back home soon. There are people…waiting for… me…"

"Jieying?" Fortunately for him, Tekken realised his pain soon enough. With a healthy blush to her cheeks, Tekken couldn't detach quickly enough. Jieying couldn't find the strength to be angry with her though. Until a minute later, he couldn't find the strength to do _much_. "A-ah, I'm sorry! Well, don't worry! I'll get us back as soon as possible!"

"Th-thanks." Their peaceful conversation could only last so long. Hastily turning at the sound of strange cries, Tekken automatically fell into a combat stance as two monsters approached. Perhaps Jieying should've been a bit more terrified of the creatures considering his vulnerable state, yet their pitiful appearance… it was as if some kid had taken a bunch of dog stickers and plastered them over a slime. Hardly the most terrifying of encounters. "Wait, what are _they_?"

"Dogoos! I thought that there weren't any nearby!" Tekken fretted, only for a glance towards Jieying to have her stance grow more determined. How she could treat them as such a serious threat was a mystery. Perhaps their strength was far greater than their appearance implied. Considering Tekken's strength, it wasn't entirely impossible. "I'm more than strong enough to handle two of them though. Just stay behind me."

"Um…" getting behind her wasn't the problem.

It was the several other Dogoos that decided to gang up around them.


	2. I'm a kamen rider

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On martial arts and mighty action.

A martial artist never wavers. With indomitable spirits forged through countless battles, their hearts refused to be shaken. So long as life remained in their bodies, martial artists were never to back down, regardless of the threat before them. Such was the mantra Tekken had been raised her whole life to believe. To be met by so many monsters was a challenge many of her fellow disciples would've salivated at. Indeed, a small part of Tekken trembled in excitement at having so many opponents to test her skills against.

So why was it that the rest of her trembled in fear?

A small glance to the prone body behind her was all Tekken needed. In every other battle she had come across, there had only been herself to defend. Any attacks could be dodged, misdirected, reversed onto her opponents without a care in the world. Should she get struck, then Tekken knew her body well; after years of training, Tekken could take several blows without flinching.

The same could not be said for Jieying. Not only was he a civilian, but he was also an injured one at that. To act recklessly would leave him exposed without any way to defend himself. While barely the greatest of threats, even Dogoos could cause massive problems for a vulnerable person. Without any weapons or medical items at hand, Tekken would have to defend Jieying with all she had.

Was it so wrong for the thought to terrify her? Tekken was but a martial artist in training. Fighting against fellow disciples and single enemies was one thing. Taking on an entire horde while protecting someone else? That was a scenario her lessons had yet to prepare Tekken for. Maybe if there wasn't the potential for a fatality upon failure, Tekken would've been a bit more excited about receiving experience before the others.

"Come on Tekken… just think about what the Master would do." The girl muttered to herself, punctuated by a slap to her cheeks. In hindsight, her Master would probably laugh off her concerns before destroying every enemy in a single hit. Perhaps that wasn't the best of role models for the current situation. "…Fine! I'll just have to believe in myself and go all-out!"

His body able to do little else, Jieying could only give a silent nod as he watched Tekken burst into action. For one so clumsy, Tekken's movements in battle were beyond elegant. Every step seemed to be carefully coordinated, each movement finely tuned to provide the greatest momentum for Tekken's strikes. The Dogoos that carelessly approached found themselves pummelled without hesitation, their alarmed calls mixing with Tekken's battle cries. Barely a minute passed before Tekken's kick sent the first pair flying back, their bodies dissolving into purple smoke.

A horde, however, is not so easily dismissed. Though they may have lacked limbs, the sheer number of Dogoos meant that their tackles were more than enough to counter Tekken's abilities. What use were martial arts, after all, if you didn't have the room to move your arms and legs? By the time Tekken had finished those first two, three more already taken their place, with more rushing in from behind. faced with the unrelenting assault, Tekken could only attempt to defend herself. Such was easier said than done when sticky goo covered your body, already limited mobility becoming worse with time. Jieying didn't need to be an idiot to see how rapidly the fight could turn in the enemy's favour.

Yet what was he meant to do? Disoriented and weakened, Jieying hardly made for a strong fighter. If someone who had trained was struggling, then someone who'd never experienced martial arts outside of movies was bound to be beaten in the blink of an eye. When even standing proved to be a tribulation, Jieying had to bite back his curse. On unstable legs, it would be a miracle if he managed to throw a punch without falling flat on his face.

" **Learn…"**

Jieying had less than a second to question the voice's return before a pounding headache brought him to his knees. The strange being hadn't caused searing pain when speaking to him before, so why did it have to choose _then_ of all times to do so? Had he the strength, Jieying would have cursed whatever higher beings came to mind for his bad luck. Fortunately for them, several images soon pervading his mind meant Jieying could do little else but fall to the floor.

"What the…?" battles of life and death flashed before Jieying's eyes, strange creatures spawned and destroyed in what felt like seconds. Clutching his head did nought to stop the stream of surreal sights, a cartoonish pink warrior fighting furiously without end. It would've been terrifying if the cel-shaded violence didn't appear so familiar. Even so, the outlandish visuals forcing themselves relentlessly into Jieying's brain was no less painful, every hit feeling as if they were battering Jieying's own body. "Is this… Mighty Action X?"

" **Learn and make these powers your own!**

That was all well and good, but how was he meant to do that? It was a videogame, one featuring power that standard humans could only dream of. The characters' fighting styles were near non-existent for they were fictional – what need had they for one? Copying their movements without some sort of insane miracle would be suicidal at best.

" **Your skills, the gashats and the Gamer Driver will create that miracle."**

"Gashats? Gamer Driver? What - hang on. You mean those things…" fumbling about, Jieying stared in amazement at the strange items Tekken had gifted to him upon his arrival. Staring at the box art for a game that had yet to release, a weary sigh passed Jieying's lips. "So, you want me to play this game or something? And my skills, you mean my acting? How's that mean to help Tekken?"

" **Place the Gamer Driver at your waist. You will know what to do from there."**

"Look, can we knock it off with the mysterious vague voice thing?" came the bitter reply, yet Jieying's hands were already moving. With woefully few alternatives, Jieying was either at the mercy of monsters or whoever was trying to communicate with them. Seeing as the voice had yet to try and kill him, Jieying was naturally prone to side with the latter. Therefore, when the green device suddenly spat out a belt that wrapped around him the moment it touched Jieying's waist, a wry grin found its way onto Jieying's lips. Without thinking, his thumb hovered over the cartridge's – the gashat's - black button. "Guess this is it, huh? You want method acting? I'll show you method acting."

_**MIGHTY ACTION X!** _

* * *

Startled by the loud cry and the following techno music, the mass of undulating blue slimes leapt off Tekken's body with a cacophony of alarmed screeches. Now freed from her impromptu prison, Tekken let out a sigh of silent relief. That relief soon died the moment that she glanced down to the floor, Tekken's sigh becoming a gasp of alarm.

Before her very eyes, the terrain morphed as a wave of pink pixels expanded outward, reality transformed into a digital landscape. The only thing that stopped Tekken from freaking out was how the world returned to normal in a blink of an eye, the martial artist instead turning back to check the source of the chaos. Rather than the broken Jieying she had been so valiantly defending however, the man who stood beneath the massive screen projecting some sort of action game title had Tekken blinking owlishly.

"Jieying? What are you-?" Tekken began, only to be interrupted by a swarm of brown boxes flying from the screen. Throwing herself to the ground, Tekken was fortunate enough to avoid the deluge. The slimes behind her? Not so lucky. Several of the Dogoos found themselves slammed into trees and rocks, the brown boxes flying erratically until the entire skyline had been filled. "Huh? But weren't you hurt a minute ago?"

"Heh, you think something like that could stop me?" Jieying replied, flicking his wrist with an impish smirk. For a man previously on the ground reeling, the cocky confidence oozing off Jieying was incomprehensible. No sign of the reservation he had previously displayed was to be found, replaced by boundless energy that had Jieying bouncing from foot to foot. Tekken was barely able to keep her mouth from falling in shock; it was as if some stranger had possessed Jieying's form. "When someone's in danger, I ain't about to sit around doing nothing! This bunch of jokers? I'll have them on the floor in a heartbeat."

The character came to Jieying as easily as he breathed. After all, Mighty was far from the first action hero he had portrayed. Filled with a fiery passion, determined to protect the innocent and eager to prove his strength – the archetype was a dime-a-dozen. Whether it be anime, stage plays or videogames, Jieying had plenty of experience putting himself into the hotblooded mindset Mighty's character demanded.

Thus, there was no hesitation as Jieying' threw his hand out, swinging his arms around until the gashat was just beside his head. At the time, he had no clue where the movements had come from, nor the words that were soon to follow. Neither did he particularly care, a quick flick of the wrist turning the gashat upside down as the smirk grew on Jieying's face.

"Henshin!"

_**GASHAT!** _

_**LET'S GAME! MECCHA GAME! MUUCHA GAME! WHAT'S YOUR NAME!?** _

_**I'M A KAMEN RIDER…** _

The moment that the gashat was slammed into the Gamer Driver, a series of portraits began to encircle Jieying. In all honesty, his first reaction was to jump back in surprise. So long as he was playing the character of Mighty, however, he couldn't afford such a pitiful display. Instead, Jieying threw his hand out without hesitation, all other images fading away as the one he selected flipped into position. Bearing the closest resemblance to Mighty, there couldn't have been any other choice.

Compared to the confidence Jieying displayed as streams of purple energy wreathed his body, Tekken was an absolute mess. Unable to do anything but watch, the girl had practically forgotten that she was standing amongst a horde of monsters. Then again, the Dogoos were much the same; unsure of how to act, the creatures cautiously hopped in place. Had anyone else chanced upon the sight, they wouldn't have believed there was a fight in the first place.

Once the transformation was complete, that sense of astonishment only grew. Following the spectacle that was Jieying's transformation, one would expect some sort of incredible warrior to emerge from the lights. Jieying certainly felt so, if the small chuckle that could be heard meant anything. It was only when he tried to move that the unique nature of his newly formed armour made itself apparent. Were it not for a strict emotional control tempered over years of acting, the man surely would've groaned in exasperation.

"A… chibi?" Tekken couldn't help herself from voicing, cheeks tinged pink as she rushed to cover her mouth.

With a form only barely humanoid though, the comment wasn't entirely unfounded. That wasn't to say Jieying lacked limbs or anything, but it was difficult to take him seriously when there was no difference between his neck and head. The fierce eyes painted onto his helmet also weren't doing much to assist on that front. At least the armour appeared decent enough, albeit far chunkier than was probably necessary. Forged from an unknown material in black and white, Jieying could feel how thick the protection was. Even the comical pink hair styled into spikes and cartoonish goggles upon his helmet felt more than capable of withstanding a blow.

"What? You're going to underestimate because of what I look like?" Jieying asked aloud, throwing his arms out as a low rumble of noise passed through the Dogoos. Faced with such an absurd sight, it was natural for the caution they previously displayed to disappear. Hell, if it wasn't Jieying in the suit, he would probably have reacted the same way. "Tch, so you want to treat this like a game, eh? Well then, I'll clear this with no continues!"

One might assume that with so stubby a form, Jieying's movements would be limited. As the Dogoos who first tasted his fists would come to learn, that couldn't be further from the truth. Though far from elegant, augmented strength meant Jieying could jump around the battlefield like a madman, his weight resulting in every landing taking down another Dogoo. Their gelatinous bodies were near useless against the man's defences, any attempts to fight back earning them a fist to the mouth. If you were to ask Jieying, however, the most important detail was how a little sign reading 'hit' would appear every time he successfully landed an attack. It held no purpose, nor did it seem to be a part of some greater mechanic, but it was an amusing addition nonetheless.

"Hey, don't let me have all the fun Tekken!" hearing Jieying's taunt, the girl looked down to her hands in embarrassment. How many times had she been told that to lose focus in battle was to concede defeat? If her master had been present, her actions would've earned her a beating.

"I-I'm sorry!" with a squeal of embarrassment, Tekken's foot crushed a Dogoo without trying. Without an entire swarm beating down on her, Tekken's martial abilities became leagues more viable. As any who dared gang up on her found themselves victims of Jieying's fury, the girl was free to pick off the stragglers one-by-one. "I was supposed to be defending you, but ended up having to get help from you… Oh, if only Kuma was here!"

"You think the two of us can't handle a few mobs?" Jieying replied, landing with a hefty thud beside Tekken. The Dogoo that attempted to ambush her never stood a chance. "Looks to me like we've already finished the job!"

The answer came in the form of an inhumane chittering, Tekken and Jieying both briefly pausing before they dared turn to face the newcomer. Well, maybe _face_ wasn't the right word to use, for with the monster's size, the pair were barely the size of one leg. Considering there were ten of them, attached to a rocky arachnid body with a sword-wielding humanoid fused onto its back, their resulting shock was somewhat justified.

"Get down!" were it not for Jieying throwing his body over Tekken, the golden sword that struck his back would've sheared them in half with little effort. As it was, Jieying could only choke back his gasp of pain as he was thrown to the side, sparks flying off his body. "Wh-where the hell did _this_ thing come from?"

"A Guard Vermin? But there shouldn't be one in Lastation!" Tekken shouted back, only to find herself rolling about lest she get stabbed by one of the monster's many legs. With a cry, Tekken lashed out as best she could, yet her actions earned her nothing but bruised knuckles. "I'm not strong enough to break through its shell! We need to expose a weak point!"

"Right! Leave it to me!"

Yet it was all in vain. Regardless of how Jieying's armour was more mobile than it had any right to be, it was still vastly limited compared to something much thinner. Any attempt to leap towards the Guard Vermin left him completely vulnerable to being sliced, while approaching on foot had him repeatedly knocked away by its legs. With sparks constantly flying off his suit, Jieying was left panting after he was thrown to the ground for the umpteenth time.

"Alright, then, new plan. Something a little bit faster…" almost subconsciously, Jieying found his hand moving towards the pink handle upon the Gamer Driver. When a small nudge shifted the lever slightly, a flash of intrigue passed across Jieying's face. Movement could only mean one thing – it was _meant_ to be opened. "Guess we don't have a choice. Please give me something that'll help!"

_**GACHAA! LEVEL UP!** _

_**MIGHTY JUMP! MIGHTY KICK! MIGHTY-MIGHTY-ACTION! X!** _

Fully opening the lever allowed another pink screen to appear, a silhouette bearing a similar hairstyle appearing from within the Gamer Driver and falling onto Jieying's body. Consumed by an impulse not of his own, Jieying found himself jumping skyward in response, leaping from the floating brown boxes to an incredible height before the impossible occurred.

Had Tekken not been trying her best to remain unimpaled, she would surely have baulked at Jieying's armour exploding in mid-air, leaving nothing but the faceplate to remain. If that wasn't enough to weird her out, then the way limbs suddenly sprouted from behind would surely do the trick, a quick turn in the air revealing Jieying clothed in an entirely different style of armour.

Luckily, a swift kick from the sky was more than enough to grab the Guard Vermin's attention, the arachnid beast screeching as Jieying's foot collided with the back of its head. Her foe now amply distracted, Tekken was free to backtrack and reset her stance, allowing her a better glimpse at her new acquaintance's second form.

The new outfit was much more form-fitting than the previous, bulky defences replaced for something more manoeuvrable and lighter. Though the helmet bore many similarities to the previous version - which sat eyeless upon Jieying's back - it now actually fitting his head meant he could crack his neck in anticipation. As if the videogame comparisons had not been clear enough through Mighty Action X and the Gamer Driver, Jieying's new chest piece was reminiscent of a fighting game HUD, complete with a life bar, weapon symbols and all sorts of various images. Add that to shoes of the same neon green as his driver and the pink of his hair colouring everything save for the knees downward, it certainly made for a drastic transformation.

Dusting off his shoe, a smirk appeared behind Jieying's helmet as he rose, triumphantly throwing his right arm into the air.

"Let's take this to the next level."


	3. Tutorial 1 complete

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On attacks and agents.

_**GASHACON BREAKER!** _

With nary a word as he held out his hand, Jieying's fingers wrapped around a white handle. While not a perfect replica of Mighty's weapon, his iconic hammer now bearing a pair of buttons as well as a black slot on the side, it was damn well close enough to feel right at home in Jieying's hand. Therefore, when the Guard Vermin slashed downward to bisect Jieying, the man showed no hesitation as he swung the Gashacon Breaker to meet it.

Such a tiny hammer never should've survived clashing with the massive blade in the monster's hand. The moment that they connected, the Gashacon Breaker should've shattered in an instant. Mighty Action X, however, was not a game that followed the laws of reality. Thus, as the two weapons met, the Guard Vermin let out a noise of confusion as it was thrown back, Jieying glancing appreciatively at his weapon.

"You're stronger than you look, ain't you?" the man mused allowed, petting the Gashacon Breaker before sinking into a combat stance. "Now then, let's see what else you can do!"

_**JAKIIN!** _

Though the pink flames on the Gashacon Breaker had seemed a little unusual, Jieying hardly expected them to unfold into a sword with a single press of a button. Not that he was complaining, the blade leaving a sizeable scratch upon the Guard Vermin's stony exterior when the beast so callously attempted to approach.

Taking advantage of the additional length, fending off the Guard Vermin's sword nearly became a trivial task. Enraged as it was, the monster's already primitive intelligence wasn't able to think of anything save for eliminating the annoying humans before it. any sense of skill or precision behind its strikes were long gone. So long as its strength didn't overwhelm Jieying, then there was no hope of the Guard Vermin succeeding.

The issue with that was, neither was there hope for Tekken and Jieying, not as they were. Being able to defend themselves was one thing, but that ultimately meant nothing if they couldn't actually _take down_ the monster. Tekken's fisticuffs still lacked the strength to break through the Guard Vermin's exterior and Jieying lacked the opportunity to push the offensive. Without something to break the stalemate, their only option would be to flee. Considering how angry the Guard Vermin was at that point, all _that_ would achieve was a rampaging monster chasing after them.

"Tekken, looks like we're going to need a new strategy!" Jieying called out, only to glance behind and find nothing but air. It wasn't until he heard the vicious cry from the Guard Vermin that Jieying realised just what the girl had done. In truth, he wasn't entirely sure whether it was fear or amazement that welled in his chest. "…And you just jumped on the back of the rock-spider-thing. Because of course you did. "

To her credit, it wasn't an entirely illogical move. With the Guard Vermin's unique centaur-esque form, there was little it could do to strike someone on its back. it was a shame, then, that there was also little Tekken could do in return save for punching the Guard vermin directly in the head. as heavily armoured as it was, the strikes themselves did little more than anger the monster further.

"I'll keep it distracted!" Tekken cried out, trying her best not to be thrown off by the Guard Vermin.

Naturally, such an act was easier said than done. Realising how fruitless any other form of attack would be, the Guard Vermin was violently shaking itself in less time than it took to blink. Already sloppy sword strikes became even harder for Jieying to counter, while Tekken was left clinging on for dear life. Even her honed strength was not limitless though, for barely a second later, the beast gave an almighty swing. It would've been bad enough if it was just Tekken being flung off in a random direction. Thrashing as it was, however, Jieying found himself at the mercy of the Guard Vermin's legs, only the deftness of his new form preventing Jieying from meeting the same fate.

Jieying refused to watch as Tekken flew straight into one of the many brown boxes floating through the sky. While he may not have known what they were made of, smashing into _most things_ at high velocity wasn't going to be pleasant. If it weren't for Tekken managing to right herself before she hit the ground, Jieying could only imagine how painful her landing would've been.

_**KOTETSU-KA!** _

Though the Guard Vermin may have attempted to drown out the voice with its roar, Jieying could still hear it as clear as day. Turning his eyes to the sky, the gunmetal grey medal he saw floating where the brown box had been was a pleasant surprise. It seemed to possess a life of its own, rushing towards Tekken just as the Guard Vermin attempted to end Tekken once and for all.

Without the time to stand, Tekken could only futilely throw her hands up. With nought to protect her but studded gloves, however, the chances of her remaining intact were pitiful at best. No matter how much power Jieying pushed into running to Tekken's side, a beast the size of the Guard Vermin was always going to win the race.

"Tekken!"

* * *

At first, she dared not open her eyes. The cool breeze and chittering she could hear were more than enough to tell Tekken that she wasn't dead, but logic rarely triumphed when adrenaline was pumping through your veins. After all, neither was there the immense pain that should've come with the Guard Vermin's attack.

It would take several seconds before Tekken could pluck up the courage, flinching back when the Guard Vermin's face was mere centimetres away from her own. If that had been the biggest shock, then perhaps Tekken would've reacted a bit more rationally. When she glanced down to her arms to survey the damage, however, Tekken's startled yelp couldn't be held back.

Skin should not be grey. Nor should it have been able to withstand a Guard Vermin's sword directly, but Tekken's frazzled brain could only process so much at a time. Unable to take away her eyes from the unholy colouration of her body, Tekken barely acknowledged the way the Guard Vermin kept slicing away to no avail. The attacks weren't able to produce so much as a tingle in the martial artist.

"There are power-ups in these things?" Jieying muttered to himself, gazing behind to see a number of the brown boxes floating innocently. Against the might of the Gashacon Breaker, the boxes might as well have been chocolate. They never stood a chance.

_**BARRIER!** _

_**MUSCLE-KA!** _

"Only one at a time, eh? Shame." Though both sea green and crimson medals emerged from within the brown boxes, the translucent dome that had appeared around Jieying faded the moment that the second medal entered his body. still, the rush of pure power flowing through Jieying's body was more than an adequate result. "Oi, rock-spider-thing!"

"G-Guard Vermin!"

"Not the time Tekken!"

Having not used the Green B button of the Gashacon Breaker, Jieying wasn't unreasonable when he hesitated in pressing it. In most games, regardless of genre, randomly mashing the buttons was usually a one-way trip to defeat. When you were also risking your life as well as someone else's, acting callously wasn't exactly the best method.

That hesitation lasted all of one second before Jieying decided he frankly didn't care and smacked the button anyway. If the first button had been beneficial, what reason had the second to be any different? It wasn't as if the weapon would be rigged to explode or anything. Hell, it would probably be just as useful as anything else if it _was_.

Fortunately for Jieying, there wasn't an explosion in sight. In fact, there wasn't anything beyond a beep, whether Jieying smacked it once or several times. Met with that kind of pitiful result, the frown that wormed onto Jieying's face wasn't unwarranted. Even if it didn't want to do something as dramatic as revealing a sword blade out of nowhere, surely the Gashacon Breaker would have _something_ more than just a noise. What use was a button if it didn't do anything?

Not that there was anything else Jieying could, his medal-powered jump sending him soaring towards a confused foe. By the time he finished messing around with the button, Jieying was already an arm's length away from the Guard Vermin. With so little distance, there was nothing left for him to do except roar as he gave the mightiest swing of his life.

Silence reigned. After listening for the monster's hideous noises for so long, it was almost stifling. Landing with a tremendous thud after his dramatic attack, Jieying dared not turn back. Not immediately, at any rate. It took the Guard Vermin releasing an ear-piercing screech for Jieying to finally gaze upon the fruits of his labour, absently holding out a hand for a now normally coloured Tekken to use.

Where Jieying had expected to see a single hit sign, ten popped into existence as the Guard Vermin thrashed about. Perhaps if those attacks had all be separated slashes, the effect wouldn't have been so noticeable. Enhanced by the power of the crimson medal, they would've done around twice the previous damage; powerful, to be sure, yet still not immediately fatal. The Guard Vermin's exterior would be greatly damaged, but that didn't mean the same for the flesh inside.

What Jieying's spamming had achieved, however, was something completely different. Not only had the Gashacon Breaker allowed a single slash to transform into ten attacks, but they had all landed with mere milliseconds between them. Focused upon a single point, what should have been multiple medium-strength attacks fused into an attack far beyond the sum of its parts.

Under the might of a slash twenty times as powerful as a regular one, even the toughest of hides wouldn't survive. The Guard Vermin, though fearsome in comparison to the monsters residing in the same area, was but a small fry in comparison to others. It lost its life before it had the chance to realise it.

_**GAME CLEAR!** _

"Tch, shame. Figured I could learn what the rest of my gear could do while I was at it." Jieying tauntingly sighed with a shrug of his shoulders. Without a target, the blank gashats and the strange button attached to their holder would remain a mystery. "Either way, I'd consider this an absolute… win…"

_**GASHUUN!** _

"Jieying!" luckily, enough strength remained for Tekken to catch the man at the last second, the gashat's sudden ejection causing Jieying's armour to dissolve into pixelated particles. Her initial reaction was naturally to freak out, but a steady pulse and a lack of bruising managed to reign in Tekken's emotions. "Ah, this is terrible. You got into a really crazy fall and then did all this because I wasn't good enough…"

"Looks like you could use a little help." A curious voice remarked, Tekken turning her gaze onto unfamiliar eyes. The sight of two sharpened blades at the mysterious girl's waist nearly had Tekken ready to battle again. Only two hands lazily held up in surrender kept Tekken in place. "Hey, easy. I heard a ton of fighting going on and got curious. You said something about a fall?"

"…Jieying was involved in a major fall. Somehow, he managed to get up, but then we were attacked by a bunch of Dogoos and a Guard Vermin." Said Tekken. For some reason, she didn't like the curious glint that entered the mysterious girl's eyes at her statement. "I don't have much to pay you back with, but it would be a huge help if you could get Jieying to a hospital. I would carry him back myself, but I'm not at my best either. I'd hate it if I made things worse after putting him through this."

"Don't worry. I've got a bike nearby we can use. Only has room for two though." The girl answered, throwing one of Jieying's arms over her shoulder. Between the two of them, moving the man onto the nearby vehicle was a trivial task. "You know how to ride? I wouldn't want to have you walking if you've just come out of a rough situation.

"No… but, d-d-don't worry! I'm fine walking!" Tekken was quick to answer, her best attempt at a reassuring smile plastered across her face. Stranger as she was, this girl was offering her assistance without reward; it wouldn't do to appear ungrateful. "This means a lot. I could probably get out of this dungeon, but carrying a grown man all the way to the hospital would be a real push. I'll have to up my training when I get back to full health."

The mysterious woman smirked.

"No sweat. In fact, you've just made my job a hell of a lot easier."

* * *

There was much to be detested about hospitals. The horrific stench born of who knew how many chemicals. The constant hum of people talking in low voices. The bitter tension in the air formed from worried relatives staring blankly in anticipation. Yes, Jieying never had much of a good impression of hospitals. Consequently, when his mind was bombarded by all those sensations the moment that his consciousness returned, Jieying decided that the same could be said regardless of what world you were in.

Admittedly, the room he awoke in was a far cry from anything Jieying had been in before. Feeling a mattress better suited for a luxury suite underneath him was more than enough to make _that_ evident. Pair that with a spacious room filled with more amenities than one would find in a hotel and Jieying was equal parts confused and impressed. If all hospitals in this strange new world were the same, then maybe the noise and smells could be tolerated.

"Hey, Sleeping Beauty. I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

So, Jieying had a cute girl taking care of him, did he? No complaints there. Rather, it made for quite the refreshing change from the stuffy old men who usually conducted his examinations. Her fair skin paired with long brown hair and green eyes gave her a sort of foreign beauty, while her excessively large blue coat over her tank-top and shorts added an undeniable innocence.

"Where am I?" he didn't intend for it to come off as a whisper. Opening his eyes to a foreign environment once more, Jieying probably should've kept his guard up. Tucked so tenderly into his bed, however, the fiery nature of Mighty simply evaded Jieying. If they had wanted to harm him, there were probably better ways of doing so other than being so providing. "And where's Tekken?"

"She's sitting outside worrying her head off. As for the first part? Welcome to the Lastation Guild." The girl answered, jokingly throwing her arms out. With oversized sleeves covering her hands, the sight was probably a bit more amusing than the girl intended. "Well, the medical wing at any rate. From the sounds of the fight, you were lucky to get off as well as you did. Then again, if my intel's right, then you've managed to survive something even more insane. Your name's Jieying, right?"

"Yes." A brief silence took over, the girl's expectant stare lasting several seconds before she shook her head.

"Huh, weird. Usually, people who get into the kind of fights you did are a little more… I don't know. Energetic?" she remarked. Jieying may have shrugged nonchalantly, but the wry smile that appeared spoke volumes.

"I've been told I can get… overly enthusiastic."

A partial truth, but the truth, nonetheless. Typically, it would be accompanied by several more scathing comments, but there was a time and a place for such information. Venting to a stranger would be cathartic, but hardly beneficial considering the circumstances. Alienating what few contacts he had in this strange world would put Jieying in an unnecessary disadvantage.

"I see. Well, I'm not going to judge. With some of the people you see around the Guild, having some calmer folk around can be a nice change of pace." The girl replied, flicking her hair back. "Anyway, the name's IF – Wind Walker of Gamindustri! It's my job to travel the nations, solving problems wherever I go in the name of the Planeptune Guild. That means when mysterious objects start falling out of the sky, I'm the gal who has to go and investigate. Imagine my surprise when, rather than some meteorite or something, I end up finding you."

"To be fair, I'm not entirely sure how I ended up falling either." Said Jieying. Had he done so, perhaps he wouldn't have felt so aggrieved and confounded upon arrival. In fact, perhaps there might have been a chance to avoiding fighting altogether. Alas, the past was set in stone, lamenting lost futures was a fool's errand. "I went to sleep and then woke up in midair. Beyond that, I can't recall much. Even the names Lastation and Planeptune don't mean much to me right now."

"Right, I remember now. Tekken _did_ say something that effect. Honestly? Can't say I'm too surprised." IF muttered, mainly to herself. As a pensive expression took over her visage, Jieying could only hope she didn't press any further. His acting skills were top-notch, to be certain, but _living_ a lie was a different task entirely. "Doesn't matter how tough you are, it'd be weird if you _didn't_ have any side-effects after a fall like that. It's not much, but I should have enough for my report once I add in Tekken's account. I'm guessing you don't have a place to return to?"

"No." not in this strange new world at any rate.

"Great. Then you're essentially jobless and homeless." Continued IF. The words might've been easier to accept had there not been a growing grin upon her face. "Any other time and I'd have no clue what to do. Even if the Guilds have an interest in you, they're an organisation, not a charity. The moment I give in my report and you're healthy, they'll throw you to the streets. Without a paycheque coming in, things will be pretty rough before long. Tekken's been telling me about your strength though."

"…You want to hire me?"

"Clearing dungeons is fun and all, but it can get a little tricky when you're working on your own." IF explained, leaning against the wall. "A party of two might not change much, but it's still safer than going solo. Plus, the pay's pretty good if you know where to go. For someone who can survive as much punishment as you, it'll be easy to make a killing. I'd apply for a partner through the Guild, but most of my fellow agents don't mesh well with my style. How about it? You help me with my work, I keep you fed and informed. Gotta be _someone_ out there who knows about you. Might as well take advantage of the Guild's info network to find them."


End file.
